Roman Picisan 1, 'When I Love You, I Know You Love Me
by mittaris1
Summary: "tapi... kalau kau selalu seperti ini, aku... aku tidak bisa..."/ "kita hanya teman Youngho-ah lakukan lah hal-hal normal yang biasa teman lakukan..." Hansol / Johnny. SMROOKIES


Title: Roman Picisan 1, 'When I Love You, I Know You Love Me"

Cast: Ji Hansol (Hansol SMROOKIES) and Seo Youngho (Johny SMROOKIES), cameo: ibu dan nenek.

Rated: T

Length: no chapter, 2.339 words.

Notes: BL and Bored Story. Pasangan tidak paten. Harap jangan berpikir ini nyata. Judul dan cerita tidak saling berhubungan.

-High! Cue!-

Cuaca kali ini cukup dingin. Namun dinginnya hari tak membuat kota tampak sepi. Banyak orang berlalu lalang dan melewati namja berambut hitam yang sedang berdiri di depan sebuah gedung perbelanjaan. Namja tersebut menggunakan kacamata, syal dan juga topi untuk menyamarkan dirinya – berniat untuk mengelabui orang-orang. Meski dia belum cukup terkenal, tapi namja ini sudah memiliki banyak pengemar. Hal tersebut membuatnya sedikit risih walau hanya sedikit. Selain itu, ia menyamar pun agar rencananya berbelanja hari ini tidak diganggu. Lalu, untuk apa dia berdiri di depan department store? Mengapa dia tidak langsung masuk? Jawabannya... karena ia tidak berbelanja sendiri. Namja ini mengajak temannya–menurut dirinya– pergi berbelanja karena dia tahu bahwa temannya ini ahli dalam bidang belanja, terutama belanja pakaian, dibandingkan teman-temannya yang lain.

'kalau tau gini, aku ga akan ngajak dia pergi!' rutuknya dalam hati. Kaki namja ini sudah lelah. Rasanya otot-otot kaki tersebut telah habis dimakan zaman. Selain kakinya yang lelah, tubuhnya pun mulai kedinginan. Pasalnya dia tidak memakai jaket tebal. Sebagai tambahan, dia pun merasa kesal. Sudah hampir 30 menit dia menunggu temannya itu datang.

'apa dia ketiduran?' pikirnya. Dia mengambil smartphonenya yang berwarna hitam. Dia mulai mencoba hubungi temannya itu sesekali bergumam sangat pelan "awas aja kalau beneran tidur!"

_"__the number your calling is not active or-_*beep*" buru-buru ia menutup panggilan yang ia buat. Dia benci dengan suara wanita robot itu. Robot itu membuatnya lepas kendali untuk tidak marah setiap kali nomor yang ia hubungi tidak menjawabnya.

"aish! Awas kau Seo-*buk*" belum ia menyelesaikan kalimat kutukannya, seseorang tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang. Namja tersebut terlonjak kaget sambil sedikit mencoba melepaskan pelukan itu.

"apa aku membuatmu menunggu?" tanya orang yang memeluk namja tersebut. Terdengar tak asing suara tersebut ditelinga namja yang tengah dipeluk ini. Namja tersebut berhenti memberontak lalu mendesah pelan – tanda bahwa ia sedang malas dijaili temannya yang sedang memeluknya kelewat erat ini.

"kenapa berhenti berontak?" tanya temannya. 'Cih! Berpura-pura tidak tahu dia' ucap namja itu dalam hati.

"kau lupa menambahkan kata 'lagi' di akhir pertanyaan mu yang pertama" jawab namja itu ketus. Dia terlalu malas untuk meladeni orang yang menurutnya terlalu frontal, atau brutal – karena telah memeluknya di depan banyak orang.

"kkk maafkan aku hyung" jawab temannya. Dia melepaskan pelukannya lalu tersenyum saat namja yang ia panggil hyung ini berbalik ke arahnya.

"kau dari mana saja eoh?! Kau mau membuatku mati kedinginan disini?!" tanya namja yang tadi dipanggil hyung.

"maafkan aku jika hyung kedinginan... tadi aku memakai taksi untuk sampai disini." Jawab namja yang lebih muda tersebut. Hyungnya itu hanya bisa membuang nafas dengan kasar. Kalau saja ia tadi berada di dorm, mungkin dia tidak perlu menunggu namja yang lebih tinggi darinya ini lama-lama.

"ayo kita pergi dulu sebentar untuk cari tempat makanan yang bisa menghangatkanmu!" ajak temannya tersebut sambil menggenggam tangannya lalu menarik. Yang ditarik hanya bisa diam. Sebenarnya dia risih jika dia diperlakukan seperti ini di depan publik, tapi dia tak bisa menolaknya – dia merasa nyaman.

Cukup lama mereka bergandengan. Mungkin orang-orang mengira mereka sepasang kekasih yang tengah kencan, tapi sungguh bukan itu maksudnya namja manis tersebut hanya mengajak 'adik'nya itu.

"eung... Youngho-ah~" panggil namja tersebut pada orang yang sedang menggenggam tangannya.

"ne? Wae hyung?" tanya namja yang kira-kira memiliki tinggi 190cm tersebut sambil menatap lembut hyung kesayangannya – walau namja manis tersebut tak mengetahuinya.

"kau... bisa... lepaskan... ini... dariku?" tanya hyungnya itu sambil menunjuk tangannya yang sedang digenggam erat.

"tidak" jawab namja jangkung itu dingin.

"wae? Waeyo?" protes namja manis tersebut. Ia protes karena ia merasa orang-orang mulai memperhatikan mereka – padahal memang sudah dari tadi mereka menjadi pusat perhatian banyak orang. Oh ayolah! Kedok mereka akan terbuka nanti.

"kau kan kedinginan. Maka dari itu aku menggenggam tanganmu agar kembali hangat." Jawab namja jangkung tersebut sambil tersenyum. Lalu, matanya mulai mencari-cari kedai makanan yang keliatan sepi.

Mendengar jawaban tersebut, pipi namja manis tersebut mulai merona, jantungnya mulai berdebar sedikit kencang, dan tubuhnya yang tadi terasa dingin mulai menghangat. Untuk saja dia menggunakan kacamata, syal juga topi jadi namja jangkung tersebut tidak dapat melihatnya yang sedang dilanda nervous.

"ah! Disitu ada kedai yang sepi. Ayo kita menyebrang!" ucap namja yang bernama Youngho tersebut. Ucapannya membuat namja manis tersebut kembali tersadar.

Mereka berdua mulai menyeberang, tak lupa dengan tangan mereka yang masih menggenggam satu sama lain – sebenarnya hanya Youngho yang menggenggam tangan hyungnya dan hal itu pun sedikit-sedikit dibalas oleh si namja manis. Si namja manis ini merasa nyaman saat berpegangan tangan dengan namja jangkung disebelahnya.

Sesampainya di depan kedai makanan, mereka masuk dan langsung mengambil tempat duduk yang berada di ujung kedai yang tidak terdapat kaca. Untung saja kedainya tidak ramai, jadi namja manis ini dapat membuka syal yang melilit di lehernya.

"selamat siang~" sapa pelayan kedai tersebut ramah. "ini daftar menu yang ada di kedai kami. Jika kalian sudah menentukan pesanannya, kalian bisa langsung panggil kami" lanjut pelayan itu ramah.

"ne~ gamsahamnida~" ucap keduanya berbarengan.

Pelayan tersebut pergi. Youngho dan namja manis tersebut mulai membuka menu. Terlihat banyak sekali makanan yang tersedia.

"kau mau pesan apa Hansol hyung?" tanya Youngho sambil matanya tetap meneliti daftar menu yang ada.

"yang pasti aku ingin mencari makanan yang panas agar badanku terasa hangat. Aku lelah berdiri di depan bangunan itu selama 30 menit. Kalau tau gini aku pergi dulu ke dorm." Jawab namja manis yang bernama Hansol tersebut.

"aigoo~ kau masih kedinginan hyung? Padahal aku tadi menggenggammu erat sampai tanganku memerah. Lihat ini! Aku seperti menggenggam barbel saja. Tanganmu kecil, tapi cukup keras untuk digenggam." Ejek Youngho. Dia memperlihatkan telapaknya yang hanya sedikit memerah ke arah Hansol.

"suruh siapa kau melakukan hal itu?" tanya Hansol sedikit ketus sambil mukanya ditundukan ke arah menu. Dia berpura-pura mencari nama makanan yang akan dipesan agar wajahnya yang merona tidak terlihat oleh Youngho.

"tapi kau suka kan hyung? Saat aku menggenggam tanganmu, kau juga membalasnya." Goda Youngho. Youngho mengetahui bahwa hyungnya ini hanya berpura-pura mencari-cari menu.

Muka Hansol semakin merona. Dia tidak suka kalau ia digoda. Namun, ia tidak menyangkal bahwa ia 'sedikit' membalas genggaman Youngho.

"baiklah. Kalau begitu kau yang membayar pesananku" ucap Hansol dingin.

"eh? Tidak bisa begitu! Hyung kan yang mengajakku ken- eh keluar!" hampir saja Youngho salah ucap. Hampir saja kata 'kencan' terlontar dari bibir tipisnya. 'untuk ga keceplosan' lirihnya dalam hati.

"baik! Kalau begitu aku pulang ke dorm sekarang" ancam Hansol. Saat ia hendak mengambil syalnya, Youngho segera mencekalnya.

"Okay, fine! I'll treat you, hyung! Tapi kau harus janji kalau aku ajak hyung keluar, hyung harus mau" ucap Youngho. Dia tidak ingin hyungnya ini pulang, apalagi mereka belum menyelesaikan kegiatan berbelanja baju yang rencananya akan Hansol berikan kepada keluarga intinya – yang menurut Youngho itu adalah sebuah kencan. Hansol hanya mengiyakan dengan anggukan.

"nah~ gitu dong Johny Shu yang ganteng~" goda Hansol sambil mencubit pipi Youngho a.k.a Johny. Youngho yang diperlakukan seperti itu mulai merona. Baru kali ini, semenjak dia kenal Hansol, hyungnya ini berani menggodanya. Mungkinkah Hansol mulai mencintainya? Pikir Youngho.

"oh! Kau sudah memilih pesananmu?" tanya Youngho pada Hansol. Hansol mengangguk manis – menurut Youngho.

"sepertinya sup kepala sapi ini enak. Aku mau ini" jawab Hansol.

"eh? Itu tidak 'panas' hyung~ yang 'panas' itu sup paha sapi! Semua paha kan membuat 'panas'" goda Youngho sambil menyeringai ke arah Hansol. Hansol yang merasa jengkel karena ucapan Youngho pun langsung menjitaknya keras.

*TAK*

"aw! Sakit hyung~!" rengek Youngho sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"makanya! Jangan berani menggodaku dengan omongan mesummu itu!" jawab Hansol ketus tapi santai. Hansol mulai memanggil pelayan untuk datang. Pelayan yang sama kembali datang.

"apa kalian sudah memilih?" tanya pelayan itu. Hansol dan Youngho mengangguk.

"aku pesan sup kepala sapi satu mangkuk dan teh hijau" ujar Hansol. Si pelayan menulis pesanannya.

"lalu anda, tuan?" tanya si pelayan.

"samakan saja." Ujar Youngho.

"baiklah. Kalian memesan sup kepala sapi dan teh hijau. Tidak ada tambahan?" tanya si pelayan. Mereka berdua menggeleng.

"kalau begitu, mohon tunggu sebentar." Ucap si pelayan lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"aigoo~ kenapa kau tidak pesan sup PAHA sapi eoh? Kan PAHA itu membuatmu 'PANAS'" tanya Hansol penuh penekanan pada kata 'paha' dan 'panas'. Dia mengulangi perkataan Youngho tadi, berharap Youngho malu.

"no! Aku sudah cukup panas dengan melihat wajahmu hyung" ujar Youngho santai sambil menyanggah kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya.

"YA! Dasar Seo Youngho mesum!" protes Hansol sambil melempar syalnya tepat di muka Youngho.

Hampir 40 menit waktu mereka habiskan di kedai tersebut. Mereka terus tertawa di setiap lelucon yang Youngho ceritakan. Selain menceritakan hal-hal yang lucu, Youngho pun memberi perhatian lebih pada Hansol seperti membersihkan sudut bibir namja manis itu. Itu terjadi secara alami. Hansol yang mendapat perlakuan manis dari adiknya itu hanya terdiam. Dan keheningkan mulai tercipta.

Karena Hansol ingat dengan tujuan utamanya, akhirnya mereka pun pergi dari kedai dan mengakhiri sesi hening mereka. Tak lupa, Youngho membayar semua bill yang ada. Untungnya, namja berdarah Korea-Amerika ini membawa uang lebih karena ia mengetahui bahwa orang yang sedang kencan harus membawa banyak uang. Youngho masih berpikir jika dia dan Hansol sedang berkencan.

Saat mereka akan menyeberangi jalan, Youngho –secara naluriah lagi- menggenggam tangan Hansol – lagi. Hansol yang mendapat perlakuan manis tersebut hanya terdiam kembali sambil menatap Youngho. Hansol hanya terdiam. Dia terlalu malu untuk digenggam tangannya, terutama oleh Youngho setelah kejadian di kedai tadi. Sesampainya di seberang, Hansol mulai melepaskan genggaman tangan Youngho.

Youngho tersadar lalu berhenti dan menoleh kepada Hansol yang tepat disampingnya. Dia terheran dengan hyungnya itu yang kini sedang menunduk.

"Wae hyung? Apa kau mau makan lagi?" tanya Youngho yang dibalas gelengan oleh Hansol.

"lalu kenapa?" tanyanya lagi penuh selidik pada Hansol.

"itu... kau... kau tidak perlu menggenggam tanganku lagi. Aku sudah tidak.. tidak kedinginan" jawab Hansol sedikit gugup.

Bukannya menurut, Youngho malah kembali menggenggam tangan Hansol erat – malah lebih erat. Hansol yang diperlakukan itu langsung mendongkakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Youngho yang kini tengah menyipitkan matanya.

"apa kau malu dengan orang-orang?" tanya Youngho sedikit dingin. Hal itu membuat Hansol merasa bersalah.

"jika kau malu, abaikan saja mereka." Ujar Youngho. Dia kembali berjalan dengan tangan yang kini menggenggam erat tangan Hansol lagi. Hansol menghentikan dirinya, dan itu cukup membuat Youngho kembali menolehnya.

"apa lagi hyung?" tanya Youngho lembut. Dia mengelus kepala hyungnya itu yang tertutupi topi hitam yang sama dengan topinya.

"tapi... kalau kau selalu seperti ini, aku... aku tidak bisa..." ujar Hansol. Dia mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Youngho. Namun, namja setengah bule ini makin mengeratkan genggamannya.

"melakukan apa?" tanya Youngho yang kini menatap lekat wajah Hansol.

"bersikap manis kepadaku... menggenggam tangan, berpelukan, dan membersihkan sudut bibirku... aku tidak bisa menerimanya" jawab Hansol sambil menunduk.

"kita hanya teman Youngho-ah~ lakukan lah hal-hal normal yang biasa teman lakukan..." lanjutnya. Matanya sedikit tergenang air matanya. 'jangan membuatku jatuh cinta padamu... jika kau tidak mencintaiku Youngho-ah' batin Hansol.

Youngho menyadari jika hyungnya itu tengah menangis walaupun wajah hyungnya tertutupi oleh kacamata dan syal. Youngho langsung memeluknya erat, mencoba menenangkan Hansol.

"menurutku... hyung bukanlah teman, tapi orang teristimewa dalam hidupku. Jadi ini normal untukku..." bisik Youngho. Hansol yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tertegun. Apa tadi Youngho bilang jika dirinya itu istimewa baginya?

"apa maksudmu, Youngho-ah? Aku tidak mengerti" ujar Hansol. Dia masih belum bisa mencerna kalimat-kalimat yang diucapkan oleh orang yang sudah ia anggap adiknya ini.

"maksudku... aku mencintaimu, Ji Han Sol" bisik Youngho lagi dengan jelas walau pelan agar Hansol dapat mendengarnya. Hansol terdiam kembali. Dia masih belum bisa percaya jika namja kanada ini mencintainya padahal namja itu dikabarkan sedang dekat dengan seorang wanita.

"apa... itu benar? Tapi kan kau sedang dekat dengan orang lain Youngho-ah" tanya Hansol untuk memastikan bahwa hal yang tadi Youngho katakan tadi.

"jangan percaya gossip itu hyung" ujar Youngho dengan nada malas. Ya, dia malas dengan gossip yang memberitakan dirinya dekat dengan wanita lain. Hey! Tahu kah kalian jika namja jangkung ini hanya menyukai namja di sebelahnya ini? Sungguh! Demi apapun itu Youngho hanya menyukai namja yang lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya.

"tapi... mengapa orang-orang mengatakannya seperti hal itu benar?" tanya Hansol ragu. Dia meragukan namja yang menurutnya cukup tampan itu – walau tidak setampan dirinya. Hansol mengetahui jika dulu, saat Youngho masih bersekolah di kampung halamannya, Youngho terkenal sebagai playboy dan dia pun dekat dengan banyak wanita di sekolahnya.

"agioo~ hyung! apa genggaman tangan, pelukan, dan sikap manis lainnya yang selama ini aku beri tidak cukup membuatmu percaya? Atau aku harus menciummu atau mencumbumu seperti pasangan kekasih yang menuangkan rasa cinta mereka? Ternyata kau mesum juga hyung!" goda Youngho.

Hansol yang mendapatkan lagi godaan dari Youngho pun langsung menginjak kaki namja yang barusan menyatakan cinta padanya.

"aw! Sakit hyung~" rengek Youngho sambil menaikan kakinya. Dia merasa bahwa kakinya diinjak oleh kaki baja yang membuat tulang jari-jari kakinya remuk.

"rasakan itu! Makanya, jangan coba-coba menggodaku lagi! Aku benci padamu!" ujar Hansol lalu pergi meninggalkan Youngho yang masih kesakitan.

"Hyung~ jangan tinggalin aku~~ terus acara belanjanya gimana?" tanya Youngho yang mengejar Hansol sambil tertatih-tatih.

"huh! Aku tidak akan mengajakmu belanja! Biar aku ajak Taeyong dan Jisung saja untuk temaniku belanja besok" ujar Hansol yang masih menjauhi Youngho tanpa peduli bahwa namja itu sedang kesakitan.

"andwe~ I'm your boyfriend, hyung~!" ujar Youngho.

"Aigoo~ aku tidak bilang kau itu namjachinguku. Kau juga tidak memintaku menjadi kekasihmu" ujar Hansol. Dia menoleh kepada Youngho yang ada di belakangnya.

"tapi hyung mau kan jadi pacarku?" goda Youngho lagi, dan untuk kesekian kalinya, Hansol jengkel dengan namja yang tingkat kepercayaan dirinya tinggi itu. Namun, dirinya juga tidak bisa menyangkal godaan itu. Hansol memang ingin menjadi kekasihnya.

"siapa bilang aku mau?!" tanya Hansol dengan muka yang merona. Ternyata namja manis ini memiliki ego yang tinggi.

"aku" jawab Youngho. Lalu, ia kecup pipi kanan Hansol, membuat pipi namja manis itu semakin memerah. Hansol yang ingin marah langsung menahan emosinya dan Youngho malah membuat senyuman tanpa dosanya

Untunglah di sini banyak orang, jadi Youngho selamat dari amukan macan betina.

"aigoo~ zaman sekarang roman picisan masih ada? Dasar anak muda!" ucap seorang ibu yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Youngho dan Hansol.

"biarkan saja~ toh dulu kau pun pernah seperti itu" ucap seorang nenek yang ada di sebelah ibu tersebut.

Tanpa Youngho dan Hansol sadari, ternyata mereka banyak diperhatikan oleh banyak orang.

"Hyung~~ aku tau kalau kau juga mencintaiku~ karena saat aku mencintaimu, aku tau kau juga mencintai namja tampan ini" ujar Youngho sedikit menggoda.

"huh! Kau terlalu percaya diri Seo Youngho!" ucap Hansol ketus.

-FIN-


End file.
